Strategic Operations Command Center
The Strategic Operations Command Center is the main antagonistic faction of the 2008 Marvel film The Incredible Hulk. It is a United States Armed Forces unit founded and led by Thunderbolt Ross in his quest to hunt down Bruce Banner/The Hulk and weaponize his powers for their own needs. History Hunting Down the Hulk The Strategic Operations Command Center was founded by Ross following a tragic mutation accident that resulted Banner to become the Hulk, as Ross intends to use the Hulk's power for his own ambitions. However, Banner refused to accept this and got himself into hiding for five years. Eventually, the unit were able to track Banner down to a bottling factory in Brazil (thanks to Banner's blood contaminating a soda that was drank by an elderly man in Milwaukee). Ross then sends his soldiers (led by Emil Blonsky) to capture Banner, though the latter escapes back to the United States. Upon hearing of Banner's current location at Culver University, Ross sends in the Strategic Operations Command Center to engage against the Hulk, but their efforts proved to be futile as the Hulk knocks out Blonsky by kicking him into a tree, forcing them to retreat and allowing the Hulk to escape after saving Ross' daughter Betty from a helicopter explosion. Knowing now that tracking down Banner would be futile (as Banner won't use any credit cards, text messages, or phone calls that would give out his location), Ross is about to give up until he learns of a text message between Banner and a college professor named Samuel Sterns in New York City. Following Blonsky's recuperation, Ross and his unit head over to New York, where they spot Banner talking with Sterns at Grayburn College. They were able to tranquilize Banner and capture him, only to find out that Sterns has gave him an antidote that seemingly cured his mutation. Fighting the Abomination As Banner is taken into custody alongside Betty, things went sour when Blonsky killed Kathleen Sparr and forced Sterns into injecting Banner's blood into himself, becoming the monster known as Abomination. Relishing his new power, Blonsky went onto a rampage on Harlem, killing several of Ross' soldiers in the process. Unwilling to let this happen, Ross is forced to release Banner so that he can turn into the Hulk and defeat Abomination. Though Banner is able to turn back into the Hulk, he finds himself getting beaten by Blonsky. Taking refuge on a helicopter with Betty, Ross orders his soldiers to help the Hulk by firing at Blonsky, but the latter takes down the helicopter, sending it to crash, though Ross and Betty survived. Blonsky then attempted to kill both Ross and Betty, but the Hulk defeats him and turns him over to Ross, who then orders his remaining soldiers to stand down. The unit then takes Blonsky into custody while allowing the Hulk to escape again. It is later implied that the Strategic Operations Command Center is shut down following Blonsky's arrest while Ross is promoted as the new U.S. Secretary of State as stated in Captain America: Civil War. Navigation Category:Military Category:Teams Category:Hulk Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Destroyers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighters Category:Jingoists Category:Successful Category:Stalkers